Will You Ever Look At Me With Those Eyes?
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A Blaziken is in love by her childhood friend, a Sceptile. Alas, he is in love with a Roserade. But in one night, will everything change? Will he finally look at her with those eyes that she wished for? Or will he only look at her as a friend? Sceptile x Blaziken!


"_Scepter…oh how I love you so much…"_

Deep within a quiet forest, there lives a young Blaziken name Torcha as she sighs, wondering about how she could confess a certain Forest Pokémon named Scepter. They have been best friends since the first moment they met. How they met, you ask? Quite simple.

_Flashback_

_A small Torchic was walking through the woods, feeling adventurous. She looked around for any sign of berries, starting to get hungry. She grumbled and sits under a tree that seemed to have been plucked by some other Pokémon._

"_I'm so hungry…but I have to keep looking! Mopping around won't help anything!" She said to herself, standing up once again and continued on when she felt something hit the back of her head. "Owwie! Hey, who threw-?!" She turned around to find no one there. When she looked down, she noticed a fresh Lum berry. She looked at it quizzically then looked around the area, looking for the one who threw it. "Hello, is someone there?" She asks, trying to sound as brave as possible. She then noticed a glimpse of a tail behind the bushes. She picked up the berry by the beak and quickly followed the mysterious tail. Whoever this is, it must be very fast. She almost lost where the tail went when she came across a waterfall. With the water falling down to a lake that seems to glimmer and the trees bearing different kinds of berries, this place was like a beautiful haven to every Pokémon. Torcha slowly and cautiously walked around the place, searching for the quick moving tail. She sat on the ground and slowly chewed on the Lum berry. Who was the one that threw the Lum Berry at her?_

_She sighed mentally and shakes her head a little as she ate the last piece of the Lum berry. It will satisfy her hunger for now but her curiosity grew every time she thought of the tail. It was green, that's all she could make out. Then there's that speed. It certainly was fast. It must be a Pokémon who is a master in their agility. _

"Who was it…It must be a Grass-Type! It must be!" _Just as she thought, she heard some rustling in the trees. She looked up and search for where that rustling was. When she saw a glimpse of a figure, she quickly stood up and used Ember, getting a painful cry._

"_Ahhh!" Followed by the scream was a loud thud, indicating a person hitting to the ground. Torcha quickly ran over to the figure and look through the bushes to find a burned Treecko. "Oh Arcues! Why the hell you do that for?!" The Treecko glared at Torcha who was staring at him with wide eyes before the emotion on her face turned into a glare._

"_Hey, if you weren't stalking me, I wouldn't have done that to you!" This comeback caused the Treecko to blush pink but he still kept his glare._

"_I-I wasn't stalking you! I was getting some berries!" Treecko stood up slowly, gripping on his stomach that got hit from the Ember. Torcha scoffed._

"_Yeah right! I know you stalked me because I saw your tail!" Treecko stood up and winced at the pain, causing the young Torchic to stop glaring and looked at his wound. Torcha felt guilty and quickly find a Sitrus tree. Once she found it, she noticed there's only very few Sitrus berries at what seemed to be the highest branch. She glared at the height but choose to climb to tree. Using her claws, she slowly and carefully climbed up the tree. The Treecko followed Torcha but she scolded him to stay put. He didn't want to but he hesitantly obeyed. As soon as Torcha reached the branch, she tried to grab the Sitrus berries and throw them down to Treecko who, surprised by how she picked the berries, started to eat the berries, slowly feeling better and better. Torcha smiled at how happy he looked and was about to get the last one when…_

_**SNAP!**_

_The branch Torcha was standing on broke! _

"_Ahhhh!" Torcha screamed as she fell. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the ground against her tiny body._

_But it didn't came._

_She opened her eyes and blushed red, staring at the shining yellow eyes of the Treecko who caught her as the sun beam at him like he's an angel…If she lean closer, she would have kiss him right then and there…_

…_If it weren't for her shy personality, that is._

"_L-Let me go! P-Please put me down!" She cried out, trying to look away so the Treecko wouldn't see her orange red face. The Treecko could only put her down and stared at her with a confuse look._

"_Calm down, miss. You're safe. You don't have to be scared." And that hit Torcha right on the spot. Her blush was gone; her shyness was gone and was now replaced with a glare._

"_I-I wasn't scared! Are you calling me weak?!" The Treecko didn't know what was going on but this side of the Torchic had amused him…a little. Nonetheless, he shouldn't make this situation harder._

"_No, no! What I mean is that you don't have to be scared of falling now!"_

"_WHAT!?" The outburst caused the Treecko to be slightly more careful with his words._

"_I-I mean you don't have to worry about falling! You're okay now, right?!" Torcha stared at his face for any sign of disbelief. Strangely, all she saw was a shy Treecko that got caught in an act. She smiled a little. She just can't seem to get mad at him for a long while by those frightened eyes of his._

"_I see." She whispered and the Treecko grins a little. Torcha suddenly realized something. His wound! "A-Are you okay?! Is your wound hurt?! Did you eat enough Sitrus berries?!" The Treecko could only move his body back a little as the Torchic stared at him with such cute, worry eyes. He raised one of his hands and softly petted the Torchic's head, earning a blush and a cute chirp _(or squeak, idk)_. He smiled at the content look on her face._

"_I'm okay. Don't worry." He flashed a smile at her as she softly rubs her head against his hand. When she looked at his eyes, she almost got hypnotize by them._

"_What's…your name…?" She asks quietly. The Treecko chuckled and hugged her softly._

"_My name is Scepter. Nice to meet you, Miss." Torcha smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest as they lay on the ground._

"_Call me Torcha…"_

_End Flashback_

"Scepter…will you ever love me back…?" Which brings us back to the young but depressed Blaziken, who is mopping in the very same forest that she met Scepter and also, her new home with him. She and Scepter has been through tough times and they both evolve at the same time. Torcha fell in love with Scepter the moment she looked at his eyes when he caught her from her fall…But alas, he has his heart set on another. A Roserade nonetheless! Every time the Rose Pokémon walks pass Scepter, Torcha couldn't help but feel jealous at how he looks at Rosaline, the Roserade, lovingly. Torcha has been trying to get him to notice her as more than a best friend. Scepter always calls her 'Buddy' or 'Torcha!' or 'Pal'. One time, he even mistakenly called her Bro! She felt like crying at that but she would always hide her emotion. If there's one emotion she could hide, its sadness. Every day, at noon, Scepter would spend his days with Rosaline, who only think of him as an acquaintance. She is too picky on picking friends. As long as their good-looking or beautiful or strong, she'll accept them as friends. Torcha looks at herself in the lake, looking at her reflection. Why can't she be as beautiful as a Roserade? Maybe a Vileplume even looks good enough for Scepter! But no, she has to be a Blaziken instead…A Fire-Fighting type.

She looks at the orange-purplish sky. The sun is setting, she knew…

"_But I can't mop around…I gotta stay confident and happy…For Scepter" _She knew Rosaline would reject Scepter's request for a date because he would always end up sighing at night. It pains her to see him like that but she could only comfort him.

That is…if it would happen tonight…

Later

"W…What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Rosaline asks me out TONIGHT!" That was something Torcha wasn't ready for. But she still put on a smile…a painful one…

"T…That's great, Scepter…" She could feel her tears coming but she holds them like she does every time Scepter talks to her about Rosaline. Scepter quickly hugs Torcha tightly and grins at her.

"I finally get to go on a date with her! After 3 months, I finally got her to love me! Just think, we could get married, have kids and you could be our kids' aunt!" Torcha nods and smiles, listening to Scepter's rant. Most Sceptiles are more of those suave kinds but strangely, he's a lot more different...except when he's angry. Whenever he's happy, he would be like a young, active Treecko. Even though Scepter's talk of Rosaline hurt Torcha deeply, she's glad she could see him smile…

If only she could be the mother of his children…

"Torcha? Hey, are you okay?" Torcha looks at him and smiles a little.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Scepter raises his claw-like hand and brush his pointy finger (i think that's the best to describe his arm) on her cheek. She flinches when he shows her what is on his finger.

Tears…

"Because you…look like you're crying…" Scepter said quietly. Torcha looks his eyes then smiles, a little weaker than the last one.

"I-I'm crying tears of joy! What makes you think its pain?" She asks, trying to not sob in front of him. His face show some disbelief and doubt.

"…Torcha, why are you crying in pain?" That made her snap shut. She closes her eyes tightly and pushes him to the side, almost making him fall on his back. "Hey! Torcha, what the heck is- "

"JUST SHUT UP!" Scepter shuts up. But not because of her anger in her voice, no, he quite likes it. But it's because something else in her voice…something painful… "I…I need to be alone…Have fun on your _date_" With that, the Blaziken flee into the dark forest. Scepter knows she's strong enough to beat any Pokémons in the forest…But still, he feels as if something broken inside…something empty…

"Scepter-poo, are you ready?" Scepter turns around to find Rosaline standing there, smiling sweetly. He will have to talk with Torcha later.

With Torcha

"_I hate this! I hate this! I freaking __**HATE **__THIS! WHAT DOES HE SEE IN THAT FREAKING THORN?!"_ Torcha runs through the trees with her quick feet. She doesn't know where she's going but if she can find somewhere to be alone, she's fine with it.

Soon enough, she reaches a small river with a bridge to cross it. Torcha looks at the place. Alone, quiet and no one here…the perfect place to hide her tears.

"Why…WHY?!" She lets out a cry of rage and starts using Fire Punch on a tree, almost burning it to crisp! It's a good thing no one lives in that tree…

"Hey, have you heard about Rosaline's party?" Torcha stops and turns to find a Frosslass and a Milotic talking, not noticing her.

"Oh yea! She said she's going to bring a Grass-type to have him humiliated at a party to be thrown at like a target by the snobby Pokémons who hates Pokémons who are not like them tonight. I can't help but feel sorry for that poor boy…" Torha's eyes widen when the Milotic sighs.

"_It…It couldn't be…"_

"You know who it is?" The Frosslass asks in shock.

"Why yes! She said someone is gonna be there when she was talking with her friends. Now who was it…his name seems like Seper…or was it Sector?"

"AH! Mila, there's a fire at that patch of grass over there, just over the river!"

With Scepter

"Scepter, what are you doing staring into space like that!? You're supposed to pay attention to me!" Scepter sighs at the angry Roserade who is walking along with him to reach the destination, Vileplume's Bistro. He has been concern about Torcha that he seems to ignore Rosaline. But looking at _this_ side of her, he's starting to think how he could fall for this rose? Or rather, the 'thorn on his side'.

"I'm sorry, Rosaline. I'm just worried about Torcha…" At the word of his best friend, Rosaline glares that even Seviper's glare could be count as a baby's job!

"What? Are you STILL friends with that chicken! Ha! She must be a handful to take care of! I bet you hate her because she's a mass destruction! Fire types are nothing but destroyers! They burn everything they touch! Hahaha!" Rosaline crackles with a malicious grin. Scepter could have killed her if it wasn't for his sense of willpower, patience…

And the little love he has for her left.

"Rosaline, I know you hate her and all…" He really does know. Every time Rosaline pass by Torcha, she would send her a glare that could make a Gastly cry. "But…could you at least get along with her?" Rosaline stops and glares at him again.

"NO! FROM NOW ON, TORCHA IS NEVER TO BE MENTION AROUND ME AGAIN!" She grabs his hand and drags him into the back door of the Bistro. Scepter could feel his gut that something wrong is going to happen…

In the Bistro

In the Bistro, there is a stage in the big, ballroom sized room as a Vileplume steps onto the stage with curtains behind her. She holds a mike and shouts.

"Pokémons, welcome to the Vileplume Bistro! I'm Vila, your host! I hope you are ready for this! Because we're going to have a commoner here who volunteer to be our 'Fool of the month'!" The Pokémons cheer at Vila. There were Gengars, Houndooms, Lickylickys and other Pokémon who are snobby in the Bistro. "And now, I present to you…Scepter, the fool!" As the curtains have been raise up…

There stands Torcha.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT A SCEPTILE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"WHERE'S THAT SCEPTER GUY!?" Torcha walks over to Vila and said sadly.

"He wasn't able to make it…I'm taking his place…" Vila looks at her with uncertainty. Vila isn't part of the snobby Pokémon group because she's always a nice Vileplume. But she has to do this because of the money needed for taking care of her Oddish children.

"Alright." She turns to the audience and shouts. "Well, folks! It seems Scepter couldn't make it." The crowd goes 'Boo!' and 'Hiss!' until Vila calms them down. "Instead, we have a Blaziken in the place for the Sceptile!" Then everyone yell with pure, sadistic laughter and crackles, getting ready to throw Tamato berries at Torcha. Torcha stands still, getting ready to be thrown at…She knows this could be the most humiliating thing she will ever do and probably hurt her strong pride…But she has to do this to keep another's pride…for HIS pride…

"_For Scepter…"_

Back with Scepter

Rosaline opens the door to hear the sounds of people throwing and laughing. Scepter heard it too and they both rush to the stage. He didn't know WHY there's a stage but he stop all his thoughts when he saw the sight in front of him when he is at the side of the stage, just behind the curtains…

Torcha on her knees with her head down and her arms at her side…

It broke Scepter's heart to see her like this…

"HEY, TAKE THIS, YOU GOOD-FOR NOTHING FIRE-TYPE!" Scepter snaps out of his thoughts, enough to see Rosaline using a Shadow Ball at Torcha, blasting her to the wall.

"TORCHA!" Scepter shouts and runs to the now broken wall where Torcha is lying at. He picks her up in his arms and shakes her a little. "Torcha…Torcha, wake up! Please!" He hears a groan and feels some movement. He smiles when her eyes start to open…

But stops smiling when he saw the pain in those blue eyes…

"Torcha…" He looks at her eyes. There aren't any injuries except the wound on her stomach but he knows she's stronger enough to endure a Ghost-Type attack. But she's finally showing her emotion as her tears slowly slid down her cheeks…She's hurt…

She's emotionally hurt…

He hears laughter and turns his head to find a Tentacruel, one of the Pokémons who threw the berries at Torcha, laughing at her.

"A Blaziken is crying! Hahaha! How pitiful! You really are the weakest Blaziken I ever seen! I bet you're nothing but a useless crybaby! Haha-!"

**BAM!**

**SLAM!**

**BOOM!**

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER LIKE THAT, YOU TENTACLE FREAK!" Scepter shouts in pure anger, the blades on his arm glowing as the Tentacruel in front of him is K.O and bleeding. The rest of the Pokémon in the Bistro were shock. The Tentacruel is the strongest in this party. How can a commoner knock him out with a Crush Claw, Leaf Tornado and a Solarbeam?! Scepter, with eyes fill with anger, stare at Rosaline who is still in shock at the Tentacruel. Scepter couldn't believe he loved someone like her…He starts to make another Solarbeam but freezes when he feels a pair of arms around his waist

"S…Scep…ter…I…" A faint cough causes Scepter to turn his head to Torcha, who is weakly hugging him. He grabs her and picks her up, shooting a glare at Rosaline before running out of the Bistro through the big hole on the wall.

The Forest

Scepter lay Torcha down on the patch of grass, holding her claw.

"Torcha, stay here. I'm going to get someone who can do Healing Moves!"

"That won't be necessary." Scepter quickly turns around, seeing a Vila walking towards Torcha. He notices an Oddish with her.

"Who's this?" He asks as the Oddish hides behind its mother. Vila smiles at him.

"Oddy, meet Scepter. Scepter, meet my son." Oddy looks at him then quietly says 'hi'. Scepter was about to ask why he is here but the look on Vila's face made him shut up. "Oddy, I hope you can do Moonlight, if you don't mind." Oddy goes to Torcha's side and as the moonlight shines downs at Torcha, giving her a lunar aura around her body, Oddy starts using Moonlight. Scepter walks around Torcha, sitting right at her side.

"Is she going to be alright…?" Vila looks at Scepter with a small smile.

"Yes. She only suffers a little physical pain." Scepter sighs; staring at Torcha's pained face.

"I meant her spiritual form…she's too tough to be defeated physically…" Vila stares at him with sympathy. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine…After all, she did it for you." Scepter looks at her quizzically. When Vila notices his expression, she explains. "She told me you won't be able to make it so she took your place. You…never knew that…did you?" Scepter could feel his body shaking. All this time, Torcha have protected him from being humiliated…She risks her pride, her honor…for him…

"Why…"

"Hm?"

"W-Why…would she…do this…? I'm her best friend but…still…why would she just risk herself in my place…?" Vila pats his shoulder. Scepter grabs her shoulder and shouts. "WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DO THAT!? SHE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE! SHE COULD HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THIS! WHY DIDN'T SHE WARNED ME ABOUT ROSALINE?!" Vila places her hands on his own claw-hand.

"She loves you. That's all she done…She's trying to make you smile." Vila said in a soft tone as Scepter stares at her in shock. He slowly let her go and places his head in his hands.

"H-How…How long…How long has she loved me…?" before Vila could answer, Oddy walks towards her.

"M-Mama…M-Miss Torcha is w-waking up…A-And we should go home…" Vila smiles and picks up her son, looking at Scepter.

"I love to stay and chat but it's time for bed for Oddy…Good Luck." She turns around and left, leaving Scepter with a groaning but half asleep Torcha. Scepter turns to Torcha and grabs her claws in his.

"Torcha…a…are you okay…?" He asks, shaking with worry as Torcha opens her eyes a little.

"Mm…Y-Yea…I-I think so…" She whispers as Scepter gently pull her upper body up, letting her in a sitting position. Torcha smiles at him but before she could say thank you, he begins to speak.

"Torcha…Why didn't you tell me…?" Torcha tilts her head in confusion when the event of the night occur her. She looks down at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"…" Scepter grabs her cheek and makes her face him, looking at her bright blue eyes.

"Torcha…Please…Tell me…" Torcha's eyes just couldn't remove themselves from his own eyes. They are so magnificent…It's almost too magical…

And yet, they hold such sadness and grief…it could kill her…

"…She…was going to make you suffer…" Torcha looks at the ground, hugging her needs and wince from her wound. Scepter was going to help but she continues. "Yesterday…We talked…about you…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Rosaline." Torcha calls out to her, getting a cruel glare from her. Torcha has already gotten used to her glare so she's been unaffected._

"_What do you want, you piece of garbage?" Torcha sighed and crossed her arms._

"_You do know someone likes you…right?" Rosaline scoffed and waved one of her her rose-hands in a way to say 'shoo-shoo'._

"_Yea, I already know. Skepcore, was it?"_

"_It's Scepter." Torcha growled. Rosaline yawned, being bored of this conversation._

"_So what? He's not worthy to be my boyfriend. Heck, he isn't good enough to be my janitor! Hahaha!" She laughed wickedly while Torcha resisted the urge to glare._

"_I'm guessing you got yourself a boyfriend?" Rosaline glared at her again and then smirked like a wicked Gengar._

"_Oh I see. You love him, do you?" Torcha blushed at that statement. Why the heck did she changed the subject?!_

"_T-That's none of your business!" Rosaline laughed and smirked again._

"_Well, you can have that piece of filthy grass. I'm just going to make sure he suffer and regret thinking about going out with me when he is still a weak little Sceptile."_

"…_One day…"_

"_Huh?" Torcha looked at the ground, shivering as the thoughts of her Scepter being hurt and alone…She didn't want that._

"_Please…Just…make him happy for a day…" She muttered. But Rosaline heard it. Then she smiled evilly._

"_Alright. But under one condition. " Torcha looked at her, waiting for her request. "Come to Vileplme's Bistro two days from now and make sure you become the Blaziken Target. I'm sure you know what it is, since you have seen it from Vila, did you?" Torcha couldn't disagree…She could only nod at her request. "Good~. Then I hope you're ready to get shamed! Hahaha!"_

_End Flashback_

"…Then I heard Frossy and Mila talking about how you're gonna get your pride hurt tonight…Rosaline broke our deal…I was lucky to save your honor…" Scepter could only stare at her in silence as she finishes her side of the story. Torcha looks at him with tears threating to fall from her eyes and a broken but happy smile. "I-I'm glad…I was able to save you back there…I hope we can still be- "

But she couldn't finish when she has been pin against a tree. Her eyes widen when she saw the anger in Scepter's eyes.

"…S-Scepter-"

"Torcha…I know I said a lot of times that 'I hope we can still be friends' to you…but right now…I don't want to hear those words from you…" Torcha stares n silence, worry about him. His arms are at the side of her head with his face just an inch apart. "You helped me…You comforted me…You even risk your pride for my own…I always wonder why I have someone like you…Every day, I would think of what would it be like having a girlfriend…Heh…I told you for the past three months about that thorn…" He sighs; noting himself to make sure Rosaline gets what she deserves soon. "I thought for sure…Rosaline would be the perfect girlfriend for me…But…I never knew she treated you so badly… and when you left during the evening…I have wonder about you…how you comfort me…listen to my problems…then i realize…That you have stay by my side all this time…" He moves one of his claws to her cheek, stroking her softly. "I keep thinking to myself… 'She's my best friend, of course she would do this'…But when I saw you on that stage…when Rosaline injured you…I realize…my feelings for you…" Torcha blushes a little, feeling the inside of her stomach doing flips. "But Torcha…I need to know…"

Torcha soon starts to think. _"Know what? What is it that you want to-." _

"I want to know if you love me." Torcha's thoughts stop in a halt as she tries to process the information into her brain.

"I-I…I…" She can't help but stutter and blush at the same time from that intense look in his eyes…Those yellow orbs could be the death of her.

"Torcha…" Torcha feel like she's in a dream. She could feel her heart pounding and racing, her body shaking with anticipation and her eyes being hypnotize…

She slowly says the words she always wanted to say to him…

"I…Love…You" When Scepter hears those 3 simple words, he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabs her waist and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. Torcha's face goes red with embarrassment but slowly, she closes her eyes and kisses back, savoring the taste of his kiss.

"_Lum berry…The taste of his kiss…is the taste of the berry of how we met…"_ She could feel his arms hugging her close as she wraps hers around his neck.

Their tongue soon battle for dominance, exploring their cavern. They both fight for dominance until Torcha wins and soon, she's claiming his mouth. Oh how Scepter love both her dominated and dominate side. Scepter could feel his heart is about to burst. Same goes for Torcha.

"Mm…S-Scep…Mmm…" Torcha moans a little from his tongue playing with hers. But soon, the lack of air is beginning to come and they both pull back, panting from their kiss.

"Wow…" They both said in unison as Scepter grins a little.

"If I knew you kiss like that, I would have married you by now!" He laughs softly, earning a small but very red blush from the already embarrassed Blaziken. She glares a little and playfully punches his arm.

"S-Shut up…" She mutters with pure embarrassment but happiness in her voice as Scepter smiles softly. He presses his forehead against hers and rubs her cheek a little.

"I wish I knew you're my love sooner…I'm sorry for not noticing you as a lover…" Somehow, those words lift Torcha's weight of having to keep her emotion from him. She thought he would never love her that way. She thought he would never kiss her that way…She thought he would never look at her that way…

But she thought wrong.

Here he is, standing in front of her, looking at her with those loving eyes that she always dreamt of. Those years of hiding her pain and sadness, feeling her heart crying out for his love and her mind screaming to give up were washed away…

By those look in his eyes…

She could feel tears staining her cheeks. But they're joy. She couldn't help but smile so happily at him. A genuine smile that could make any Fire-type burn with a blush.

"It's okay…Love has a strange way of knowing…I'm just glad you're with me now." She hugs him tight, nuzzling against his face as his arms sank around her. Suddenly, she feels herself being hoist up. She looks at him in confusion then realizes he's carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks. Now, let's make up for the lost time." He shows her a mischievous smirk then Torcha knew what's going on in his mind…

"P-PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! W-WE ONLY STARTED KISSING AND YOU WANT TO GO **THAT** FAR!?" Torcha shouts, blushing like she ate a Tamato berry and then didn't drink any water for 30 minutes. Scepter blushes deeply, having a big red hue appearing over his cheek.

"N-NO! NOO! I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU LITTLE PREV!" At this, Torcha blushes darker and tries to hide her face in his neck. She should really stop her daydreaming.

"S-Sorry." Scepter chuckles and whispers against where her ears would be.

"It's okay…W-We'll do it when it's mating season." With that said, Scepter carries her to their cave (which is just at the back of the lake) and live happily ever after.

5 years later

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Grover and I got from Oddy!" A Torchic shouts as she holds out a small flower. The Blaziken smiles at her and takes the flower.

"It's beautiful, Chika. Let's put it with the others, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" With a squeal, Chika rushes off to put her flower somewhere. Just then, she hears footsteps and runs over to the one who's coming.

"DADDY!" She jumps onto a certain Sceptile, getting him surprise a little.

"Whoa there, Chika! Haha! You sure are hyper today. Did you eat Pecha berries?" Chika pouts when she hears the P word.

"No…Mom wouldn't let me." Scepter chuckles and whispers to her.

"Don't worry. I got some in the bag." He pats the bag that he's carrying, getting a smile from Chika.

"Not so fast, dad! She'll just get restless like last time! Besides, Mom would know." A voice talks from behind Scepter as he turn around to find his son, a Grovyle standing with arms across his chest. As if on cue, Torcha walks over Scepter, holding out her claw.

"The bag, dear." She puts on a smile but in her eyes, it says 'If you don't give me the bag, I'll make sure no more sweet berries for a week for you and Chika'. Scepter chuckles, despite losing this round and gives her the bag.

"Alright, dear. Kids, how about you go and play with Oddy? I saw him outside you know."

"Awesome! Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" With that, the two young Pokémons rushes out to meet to Gloom Pokémon. Torcha sighs and leans her head against Scepter's shoulder.

"It only feels like yesterday that we're confessing our love to each other…" Scepter chuckles, putting an arm around her.

"I know…And it also feels like yesterday that you were giving birth to Chika and Grover. Ah, good memories." Scepter chuckles, reminiscing the time Torcha almost squeeze his claws to death and faint when his first born son was born.

"…Scepter?"

"Hm?" Scepter looks at her curiously.

"Will you…always look at me with those eyes?" Scepter raises a ridge (like raise a brow) but then he realizes what she's talking about.

"Of course I would. Why would you ask that?" Torcha sighs and nuzzles him softly.

"I'm…worried you would look at someone else like that…" She feels ashamed but she just wants to ease her problems.

Scepter chuckles lightly and grabs her cheek, making her look at him in the face.

"Honey…No matter what, I will always, and I do mean always, look only at you with those eyes of mine." Torcha smiles and leans in.

"Thank you, Scepter…I love you."

"And I love you too, Tor-chan." They kiss softly when they hear a shout.

"Ah! Mommy is kissing Daddy!"

"Hey, get a room, you two! Haha!" Torcha and Scepter looks over to find Chika giggling and Grover laughing his butt off.

"Why you…Come here, you two!" With a playful grin, Scepter gets up and starts chasing the rascals around. Torcha laughs happily, smiling.

"_Just from the look in his eyes…was all enough to make this."_

* * *

Yea, I hope you like this. ^^ took me like a week to finish this and finally, I'm finished! XD sorry for not publishing much. My PC went out TwT so, I bid you a see you later!

Kuro: Lu-chan does not own Pokemon in any way.

Me: *bangs my head against the table* LUCKY SATOSHI TAJIGI! T.T

Mii-kun: Please read and review ^w^""


End file.
